<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Nights by vmeemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844521">Comfort Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo'>vmeemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Macro/Micro, Nightmares, Size Difference, maybe? - Freeform, the others are there but are not important to the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident involving some experimental ink grenades shrink Agent Three down to 4 inches tall, it is up to Agent 4 to take care of her.</p><p>Though maybe the night that follows goes differently then Four thinks it will...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Hope you all have been well lately!</p><p>This story is for a little something called 'Hug a Tiny' day! So I hope you enjoy the story and have a good day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was night time in Inkopolis, and except for the occasional car or two passing by, it was for the most part, quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though that does not change the odd situation Agent Four has currently put herself into. As for what this ‘odd situation’ is in particular...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four eyes her left side and sees Agent Three nearby. And while that’s pretty normal for the most part...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agent Three being only 4 inches tall isn’t normal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One might be asking themselves, ‘How did this happen, exactly? How did the great agent Three shrink down to such a tiny size?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well to Four, it was mostly a blur. She remembers being down in Octo Canyon with Three. She vaguely remembers Sheldon talking about an experimental kind of ink that acts as glue to your foes, in exchange for less damage. (She never could get how Eight can keep up with him. Though then again, Eight wouldn’t be a part-time worker for him if she didn’t understand his ramblings.) She remembers how the bombs filled with the ink were sitting nearby, and how it was all fine before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s when it gets fuzzy. When Sheldon tripped on something from the ground, the wrench he was holding flew out of his hand and towards the bombs. Four, ashamedly, wasn’t paying too much attention. The wrench hit the bombs, causing them to activate their fuses. The last thing Four remembers was a shout from someone, and then getting pushed out of the way. And Four looking up to see only a puddle of ink where she once was. And no Three in sight. Everyone was rightfully worried about Three and while Marie was chewing Sheldon out, Eight went to go check a spawn point to see if Three ended up there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was when Four heard something in front of her. And it was coming from the ink. Watching the spot, she saw ripples coming from it, filling Four with a sense of relief that Three didn’t get splatted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only for that relief to be dashed once the other agent came <em>out</em> of the ink. That’s when a new problem came about: Agent Three, one of the best fighters of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, was now only 4 inches tall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once things settled down a bit, and Four getting scolded by Marie for not paying attention, there was a talk about what to do with Three exactly. Because of the ink being experimental, the time limit that was supposed to be present wasn’t there. Because of that, Sheldon and Eight don’t have any idea how long this effect will last for. It was suggested that Eight take her in, but she wasn’t able to at the moment. And the idols would be too busy to really be able to watch her for the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So in an act of both guilt, and the need to take responsibility for being the cause of the situation in the first place, Four offered to take Three in for a bit. There was a few disagreements around until Three vouched for her, saying that the choice was hers at the end of the day. And the choice was the Three would stay with Four until this either wears off, or until Sheldon comes up with a way to fix this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s how Four took on the role of caretaker for agent Three until further notice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Keeping her eye trained on Three, she sees that Three was quiet. More quiet then usual at least. Even during dinner Three was mostly quiet over the course of it. Not that Four can blame her. The only reason Three vouched for her was because this was her fault and she needed to take responsibility for it. Why really talk to the person who caused this in the first place?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Four!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing the smaller agent, Four focuses her attention on the tiny person calling her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yeah? What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three let’s out a sigh, “I’ve been calling your name about three times now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sheepishly, Four responds, “Oh. You did? Sorry about that. I was just lost in my thoughts. Is there something you need?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m getting tired.” Three says, failing to hold back a yawn, “Do you mind if we figure out how and where I’m gonna sleep so there aren’t any problems later?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh right. That’s something Four needs to figure out. “Uh, right. I’ll go right now and do that. I’ll right back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Four could fully get up from her chair, she hears Three in front of her, “Let me come with you. I’ll help you out with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...” Four thinks over her words. “I don’t know Three. I mean, I can find something easy enough to not be a problem you know? And I just-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three stomps her foot. “I’m coming to help you out. I need to be able to test the bed anyway right? So I am going to go with you.” Three looks at Four, dead in the eyes, “Are we good on that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Processing the inkling’s words in her mind, Four tries to figure out a reason on why she can’t come with her. When nothing comes to mind, Four hangs her head down in defeat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah... I guess you got a point there. Can’t really test a makeshift bed with my fingers huh? Things probably feel very different for you at that size.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Getting up from the chair, Four extends a hand onto the table in front of Three, “In that case, I guess you do need to come along after all. Hop on then. I’ll be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unlike the first time Three stepped onto her hand -which was very reasonable hesitance- she stepped onto her hand without an issue this time. Taking her other hand, Four forms a cup not exactly around Three, but enough so that there’s a bit more footing for her. The agent in her hands looks up at her, and gives a nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four gives a chuckle, “You know, despite your new size, you still manage to be a bit intimidating a little bit. It’s impressive really.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sees Three’s face flash a different emotion for a second, but it fades away before Four could process what it was. Though she thought she saw guilt for a second there. Which to Four doesn’t make any sense. She was just pointing out something that was true to her. Besides, why would Three feel guilt anyway? She’s the reason why Three’s small now, so why the guilt?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking the thought from her head, Four slowly brings her hands upwards towards her. After one more quick check that Three’s secured in her hands, Four starts making her way down towards her bedroom. On entering her room, she walks towards the nightstand and sets the inkling down on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then.” Four says, “I guess I gotta look for things that would work as a makeshift bed for you huh. I’ll see what I can find for you. Word of warning though, it’s not gonna be perfect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three waves a hand dismissively, “As long as it works for the night, then it should be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four gives a sigh, “Yeah you’re right. Just wanna make sure you know? We... Don’t know how long this lasts. So I just wanna make you comfortable as much as I can. As a just in-case kind of thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smaller agent puts a hand to her chin and thinks it over. After a few seconds, Three looks at her caretaker, “No, you got a point. We don’t know how long this will last. So it makes sense to think ahead like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four rubs the back of her neck, “In that case, I’ll get started on finding something for you to use. Just let me know what works and what doesn’t alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three gives her a thumbs up and Four gets to searching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few minutes of searching, material gathering, and testing, Four has made a makeshift bed for agent Three’s use. It’s nothing special, just a piece of foam with some covering and a small blanket on it. Or what counts as a blanket at least. But it’s comfortable, and that’s what Three needs. In addition, Four figured she would go the extra mile and set up ramps and walkways for Three to travel around on as well, in case she needs to go anywhere for whatever reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four looks over to Three, who is now sporting tiny pyjamas the were made to fit her size. Four didn’t really want to think about it, but she did look kinda cute in them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘No! No!’ Four yelled to herself in her mind, ‘No time for gay thoughts right now. Right now, I need to see if Three needs anything else, and then go to bed. That’s it, nothing else.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Not while she’s like this anyway.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moving on from that train of thought, Four walks over to the dresser where Three and her bed was. She sees Three pulling back the covers and fluffing up the pillow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Four starts, “is there anything else you need before I turn out the lights?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Three says, “maybe a small light? Like something I could carry as a flashlight? Could you do that for me if you can?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah!” Palming her fist against her hand, Four opens her nightstand and pulls out a small fake candle. Thinking that this will do, she goes back to where Three is and places it nearby. “I figured I had something like this. It’s not exactly the right kind of light, but it should work well enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three gives a nod, “Yeah this should work. Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem. Anything else you need?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not at the moment. But for now though, let’s sleep. Tired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agreeing with Three’s words, Four turns out her light and walks over to her bed. Wishing the other a good night, Four closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four feels herself involuntarily wake up. Why, she doesn’t really know at the moment. It must’ve just been one of those nights she assumes. Sluggishly getting out of bed, she makes her way towards the door. Only to find it slightly open already. At first Four was confused why would her door be open a bit still, but then her tired brain re-registers the fact that agent Three is 4 inches tall at the moment, and there’s a chance that she went out the door. Looking back over to the dresser where Three’s bed is, she sees that said inkling is not in bed at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realizing that was enough for some of the sleep to fade away from Four and as such, when she steps out the door she shifts her movement in such a way that’s more akin to gliding her feet along the carpet rather than stepping on it. She doesn’t want to accidentally step on her <em>friend</em> (giving a hard empathizes on the word friend) after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Four gets to the kitchen, (and thankfully not hit Three on the way there) she opens the fridge to grab the water filter to pour herself a glass. Before she could grab a glass however, something catches her ears. It was very faint, but when Four shuffled a bit closer to the noise, she heard something that sounded like faint sobbing coming from the living room. Four shuffles a little bit closer to the living room, and sees something that she never would have expected:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curled up on one of the couch cushions was Three. But that’s not what Four was paying attention to. She was paying attention to the shaking figure, and the soft crying that was coming from Three.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four was conflicted. On one hand, there’s a chance that Three wants to be alone right now and that Four shouldn’t get into her business. On the other hand though... Three’s her friend. She’s small, alone, and is crying about something. It’s something that Four can’t look away from. Nor is it something can she walk away from.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With her mind made up, Four goes to the right side of where Three was curled up and slowly takes her seat on the spot beside her. Four looks down over to the inkling on the cushion, who hasn’t noticed Four’s presence. Not wanting to startle Three and maybe make it worse for her, Four simply sits beside her. At least Three doesn’t have to be alone while she’s here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After another minute, the crying dies down a bit and Four can see that Three isn’t shaking as much as she was before. Before Four could act, she sees Three uncurl from her position and look up towards her. And for a second, she sees her eyes widen in fear before softening, as if she just registered that Four was right there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“O-oh. Hey Four...” Three quietly said, “What are you doing here? I thought you were still in bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Four began quiet as she can be, “for whatever reason, my body just told me to wake up. So I did. I went to get some water, but then I heard crying. And then I saw that it was you alone on the couch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“At first I thought to leave you alone. But I couldn’t walk away from this. I couldn’t walk away while you were sad and alone. So I just sat beside you, so you wouldn’t have to be alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four sees the inklings face pull a smile before turning downcast again. “Well, thank you I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Damn. Well what do I do now?’ Four thought to herself, ‘Do I just nip at the problem now, or do I drop it? I don’t want to upset her more then she already is...’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four sighs, ‘Damn it, I have to ask. I won’t be able to help her otherwise.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Four could do anything however, Three interrupts her, “You... want to know why I was out here alone, crying my eyes out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“O-oh yeah I do a little bit. Only if you want to though.” Four answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three takes a breath to calm herself down, and Four sees that her body isn’t shaking anymore. Three props herself up against the wall of the couch and while her face appears to be calmer, there is still a bit of hesitance showing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had a nightmare.” Three began. “It started out fine. You, me, Eight, everyone really, were just having a good time and nothing happening. It was great. Then I started getting smaller again. And at first, you were concerned about me, worried about what’s happening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But then you just. Didn’t. In fact, all of you <em>laughed</em> and said that I don’t matter anymore now that I was getting smaller. When I got to about the height I am now, I thought it would stop. But it didn’t. I only got smaller and smaller, with all of you saying things and not helping me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And then there was you Four.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Said inkling furrowed her eyebrows. Hearing the details of this nightmare was already bad enough, but now that the focus is on her specifically? Four wasn’t confident that dream her had anything good to say or do, not with how it’s been going so far. Four gestures Three to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As I was getting smaller, I was what, maybe 2 inches by now? I tried getting away. It was the only thing I could do. But I was too small to make any significant progress. So when you picked me up, I was <em>terrified</em> for my life. And I was still getting smaller as well, so you became the most horrifying person to me because of how <em>vastly</em> colossal you were compared to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And then there was what you said to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite the bad feeling she’s having, Four lets her continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She said to me that, ‘No one will ever care about you now, not while your pathetic like this. The ‘Great Agent 3′, is nothing to this group now, and your time with it is over. And did you really think that I would lo-,’” Three paused. Before Four could ask why she paused, Three continues on, “’that I would look up to you? No, you’re just a stupid, <em>insignificant</em> inkling that couldn’t even beat one telephone. It’s time for you to go now.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Have a pleasant time with my fingers. It will be the last thing you’ll ever feel.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three grows quiet before choking out her next words,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And then, an- and then- and then she-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three was starting to hyperventilate, her body shaking and despite Three’s shorter form, Four can see tears building up in her eyes. Four knows what Three implied with her dream self. But now though, that can wait. Right now she needs to gives Three all the support she needs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So without a moment of hesitation, Four twists her body around so that she’s laying down face level with her. She then shots out her right arm puts her hand to Three’s side. And with one pull of her arm, Four pulls Three’s body close to her until she can feel the inkling touching her face. It’s awkward, but it’s the best hug Four can give her at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh, it’s okay Three.” Four softly says, “It’s alright. You’re safe, there is no evil me doing those things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Using her finger, Four rubs circles into the inklings back, “You don’t <em>ever</em> need to worry about me doing that to you. You are safe with me. And if you don’t feel safe around me, just say so. I will listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four lightens the pressure her hand is giving to give Three some room, when she feels two small arms squish her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t let go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words were quiet, and Four almost didn’t hear them. But she did. So Four gently put her hand on the inkling close to her and stroked her back. The sound of Three’s crying quieted and Four could feel the shaking slowly lessen the longer she was being held. Soon the shaking stopped completely. But Three would not let go. Four removes her hand from Three’s space, which prompts Three to reluctantly move away from the larger inklings face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feeling better now?” Four asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah...” Three answered, looking a little bit better than before, “I feel better now. Thank you... For doing that for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Giving a smile, Four added, “It’s what friends are for right? To help each other when we’re down and all that? This whole incident hit you harder than I thought.” The smile drops a bit, “It’s kinda my fault for this in the first place anyway. If only I payed attention... Then you wouldn’t have been shrunken, nor would you have had that damn nightmare. I'm the reason you’re like this. And-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Four could say anymore, Three grabs her nose and gets close, “I saved you because it was the right thing to do.” Three said with force in her voice, “So don’t <em>ever</em> blame yourself for something I did of my own choice. No one could’ve predicted that the ink would do this to me, nor could we predict when Sheldon tripped and have that wrench fly out of his hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The force drops in her voice, “So don’t beat yourself up for something that no one could have been able to see. Please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stunned by this display, Four could not help but feel a little bit better from her words. Because Three was right in that regard: She was saved because it was the right thing to do. No person could’ve thought that a person could shrink by being covered in ink, and yet here she was, with a 4 inch tall agent Three.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the words in her head, Four simply agreed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, I won’t beat myself over it anymore. Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three huffed, releasing her nose and gives an “Of course.” Her face turns contemplative, as if she had more to say. Taking a breath, Three looks at the large inkling in front of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There is... There is something I want to be truthful about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what might that be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well... When I was retelling my nightmare, there was a moment where I stopped for a second. You saw that right?” Four gives a nod, “That’s because... Well...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A tinge of blue appears on her face, “It’s because I changed the wording a bit. The dream you really said, ‘And did you really think I would love you?’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a second to process, but once it clicked Four felt her face heat up as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait. You?” A nod from Three. “Me?” Another nod. “And your serious?” Silence. But with her face still blue, that was more than enough of an answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s all you gotta say?” Three said in a shy voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wha- No! I’m just, not expecting it that’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Especially since I like you in that way as well.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four, seeing Three’s already blue face take an even darker hue, was confused at first. Then it clicked. And she felt her face heat up even more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said that out loud didn’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another slow nod from the small inkling in front of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were no words between the two for a while. And then a thought came into Four’s mind. It was dumb, and probably <em>way</em> too early to do it, but damn it she wanted to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I kiss you?” Four nervously asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three, blue as the ocean, slowly shuffled closer to her. When she got close to her, Four was nervous. Yes, she literally hugged Three not even five minutes ago, but that was then! Now confessions happened and now it has a <em>completely</em> different feel to it then before! But she would not back down from it! It’s time for <em>kiss.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three stops in front of her, waiting. Seeing that Three was ready, Four lifted her head and put her lips on Three. And it’s almost literal, considering that her lips are against Three’s entire face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realizing this, Four pulls back from the kiss to give the tiny inkling some breathing room. Only for two hands grabbing her lower lip and attempt to pull them back in. Eyeing the puller, Four sees that Three has her lips set for another kiss as well, despite the size difference. Seeing that Three is alright with this, Four lifts herself up, forcing Three to let go. Once she sees the expected disappointed look on the others face, Four gives a smirk and shots forward, tackling Three with her lips. This makes the small agent stumble and trips backwards onto the couch cushion, with Four looming over Three.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stare at each other for a moment, both burning blue in the face. Then a chuckle comes from Three. And soon, it increased to laughter, and Four couldn’t help but join her. After a bit, the laughter dies down and Three stands back up, with Four moving her head out of the way to make room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That...” Three said, “That was great. 10/10, would kiss again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh?” Four noted, “I could always increase that rating to an 11 if you want me too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A giggle comes from the inkling, “As nice as that would be,” a yawn escapes her mouth, “I want to sleep soon. So if it’s alright with you...?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four lets out a yawn as well. Guess kissing your new girlfriend after helping her out with some nightmares really is tiring. Moving off the couch, Four gives her body a stretch before extending an arm to let Three onto her hand. Three gets on and after making sure that the grounds stable, Four lifts the hand off the couch. Before she could start moving though, Four feels the passenger in her hand move one of her fingers. Looking down to see what Three wants, she sees that she is making a ‘come closer’ motion. Four complies and brings Three as close as she can. When Three continues to make the motion, Four brings the inkling passenger up to her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there something-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four is cut off as Three in her hand gives a peck to the corner of her lip. Four feels her face heat up again as she sees Three move her head back a bit, with a smile present on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was for not letting me kiss you earlier. Now we’re even. Now mush!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four snaps out of her daze and moves back towards the bedroom. Once inside, Four sets her passenger beside the makeshift bed and was about to wish Three a good night, when she notices that Three looked a bit anxious. Four asks her what’s on her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s gonna sound weird... But can I sleep with you tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How come?” Four asks her. While the idea of snuggling close to Three was a welcome one, the differences in size makes her hesitant to do it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s... It’s because I’m afraid more nightmares are gonna show up. And while it probably won’t happen again, I’m just skeptical, that’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three looks Four in the eye, “I feel safe when I’m with you. I feel like if I was closer to you, then they won’t come back. But I get if you can’t do it, so don’t feel bad about it. I’ll accept your choice regardless.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well damn, now Four has to do it. After hearing Three say that, of course she would want to keep her safe from the nightmares. Size difference be damned, she can make it work somehow!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In that case then.” Four responded, putting her hand out in front of Three, “Let’s get you all snuggled up with me. Word of warning though, it might get warm so keep that in mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t mind that at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Giving a smile, Three walks back onto the hand and lets Four take her to the much larger -and not improvised- bed. Four lets the agent off on the pillow beside hers, and goes under the blankets. Shuffling her body around to the left, she sees Three sitting on the pillow, giving her a look. A sigh escapes, and Four rolls onto her back and extends an arm. Four feels cold feet and she has to stop herself from moving as Three walks on top of her arm. It didn’t take long for Three to reach the chest region and up to her head. When the tiny agent reached her face, Four opens a spot between the blanket and her body so that she can slide underneath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Three takes her place, Four gently puts a hand over the inklings body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night Three.” Four says, “I’ll keep you safe from those nasty nightmares.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three lets out a hum, “I know you will. Sleep well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, the sound of light breathing was heard from the little inkling. Four can feel her eyes closing, the weight of the nights events taking their toll on her. Even so, Four thinks back to the events that took place. Three having nightmares. The snap decision of hugging Three because she didn’t want to see her cry. The surprise that was Three confessing that she like her more than as a friend. And how she accidentally said the same out loud. And how they made the choice to give each other kisses. Everything played out, even though it was only a while ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now looking at the person she now called girlfriend on her chest, sleeping away peacefully. It was enough for butterflies to start fluttering in her stomach, and were it not for the need to sleep, she would let them keep fluttering. So Four simply let her body do the work, and put her to sleep. And soon, she joined Three in peaceful slumber.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>(Early morning)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The feeling of waking up was slowly coming to Four. She was still tired, but something’s been weighing on her body, and she needed to find out what. Four slowly opens her eyes, tired with sleep. She sees a blurry form on top of her, and at first was alarmed by this. Who was this person, and where did Three go?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As her vision clears however, she sees that the blurry weight on her body <em>is</em> in fact Three. And she was back to normal size. And on top of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At first, Four wanted to wake her up, if only so that Three isn’t on top of her. But looking upon the sleeping face of Three, she decided against it. She could enjoy this a little bit longer. Three certainly wouldn’t mind either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four gives a light kiss on her cheek, which made the inkling stir, but not wake up. She closes her eyes, content to sleep just a little bit longer, with her girlfriend sleeping with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so she did.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>